This invention relates to an organopolysiloxane composition which is heavily loaded with an inorganic filler, but effective for preventing the filler from settling down.
In the past, organopolysiloxane compositions are widely used in various applications as adhesives, coatings, electrically insulating sealants, and building sealants.
For reinforcement and similar purposes, fillers are often used in organopolysiloxane compositions. However, when organopolysiloxane compositions heavily loaded with inorganic fillers are stored for a long term in the uncured state, the inorganic fillers tend to settle down with the passage of time. This tendency becomes outstanding especially when the organopolysiloxane is liquid.
An object of the present invention is to provide a filled organopolysiloxane composition which is effective for preventing the filler from settling down during long-term storage.
It has been found that when an inorganic filler which has been surface coated with an addition cure silicone composition in the cured state is added to an organopolysiloxane composition, the surface coating prevents the filler from settling down during storage, that is, the organopolysiloxane composition is endowed with an anti-settling effect.
The present invention provides an organopolysiloxane composition comprising an organopolysiloxane as a base polymer and an inorganic filler which has been surface coated with an addition cure silicone composition in the cured state.